Call of Duty
by Hex Power
Summary: RiD Series: Megatron has capture Prowl and turns him against everything he stands for. Can his brothers save him?


This was a last minute thing. I was going to do it was one big story, but I figure not to. People would not see some good chapters, like this. So hey, lets see if this work and I DEMAND YOU REVIEW!

I don't own Transformers: I would if I could but I can't

* * *

Last time on Transformers: Robots in Disguises:

While the Autobots were trying to guard an extremely powerful laser chip from the Predacons, Sideways: a rouge and enemy of Prowl from Cybertron had been stealing jewels. While it seem wrong, he had left the stolen jewels for a bunch of orphans that need the reward the money to keep their homes. Scourge had found out about the kids and kidnapped them to force Sideways to steal the Hydra Laser Chip for them. So, he did so, but when he it came to deliver the chip, Prowl and the Build Team appear to stop the Decepticons and Predacons and saved the humans. Now, Sideways has become a part of Autobots on Earth to knock of some jail time as community service.

Now for the next episode of TRANSFORMERS: ROBOTS IN DISGUISE

**080**

It was just a regular day with the walls of Autobots HQ. Everyone was going about their business, trying to protect the planet from the evil of Megatron. The Build Team were fixing a new route to China while the Bullet Trains were traveling passengers all around Europe. The Spy Changers were training in case they were need in the next attack by the Decepticons. Tow-Line was trying to uphold the parking laws and Skid-Z was running around who knows where, racing anything that moves. No one knew where Ultra Magnus was, but they really could care less. Their newest member, Sideways was out on somewhere in the states. He said he wasn't cause any trouble, but most of them didn't believe him.

Suddenly, the alarms started to sound off. That could only mean one thing; trouble. Optimus Prime came running at the sound of the alarm. He look at Tai with worry look on his face. While, you really couldn't tell if he had one, by looking inside his optics you could tell.

"Tai what's going on?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"The Decepticons are attacking again," replied the hologram.

At that moment, the three Autobots brothers had entered the room. They were just getting for their long waited break and were ready to go, well at least most of them. Prowl did not want to take it. He felt that something terrible would happen if they left.

"What going on, Optimus?" asked X-Brawn.

"The Decepticons are at it again, this time at a power plant that is under construction in the Rockies Mountains," said Optimus.

"See, this why we shouldn't go, what if Megatron doesn't something that could jeopardize the world," panic Prowl.

"Calm down, big bro, there nothing that lizard butt can do in a couple hours," said Side Burn trying to calm his brother down.

"What if..." said Prowl, but Optimus stopped him.

"Prowl, things will be ok, but if it fine with you three could you help me handle this problem?" he asked.

"Sure, it would be nice to take out a few of those rabble-rousers before we left," said X-Brawn.

"It Decepti-scum whooping time!" shouted Side Burn as he headed to the Global Space Bridge.

"Sometimes, I worry about him," said Prowl in a grave voice as the others follow the young bot.

**080**

In the Rockies Mountains of Canada, Scourge was trying to get out of the Power plant fast before the Autobots decide to make an appearance. He hated it when they got the upper hand of his or of Megatron's plans. He finally decided to take out a power plant that was the most vulnerable. That is when it was being repair from a rockslide only a couple days ago. A rockslide that wasn't an accident neither. Now, all he had to do was get the energy out of there and they would be home free.

"Hurry up!" Scourge yelled at Rollbar and Mega Octane as they move out a huge crate.

"Things would move a lot faster if you help," suggest Mega Octane.

"Like that will do you much help now," said a voice from behind them.

The Decepticons turned around and were face once more with the Autobots brothers and Optimus Prime. Scourge felt the rage rise up as he came face to face with the Autobot leader.

"Decepticons, attack!" he yelled.

Once more, a battle had broken out between the two forces. Both of them were equally match and either of them was willing to let the other get the upper hand. Nevertheless, that would be soon to change. What both teams did not notice until his huge shadow came into view was that Megatron had arrived.

Prowl looked up to see the huge Predacon leader towing over them. "Look out!" he shouted to his comrades as Megatron shot at them.

The Autobots rolled to the construction part of the building. Optimus watch as Megatron and the Decepticons advance on to them, ready to fire at will. The whole situation was looking very bad; the Autobots were trap in a difficult situation.

"Any last words before your doom, Autobots?" asked Megatron.

"Yeah, I do," said Side Burn, "May you burn in..."

"Side Burn!" shouted X-Brawn at his younger brother's talk.

"What!" said Side Burn acting as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Enough! Time to die, Optimus," said Megatron.

That is when Prowl notice the crane above the Decepticons' heads. It was holding up a large amount of steel bars. He figure if he could get the right angle, BOOM! That would be the end of that chapter.

"Return fire," order Optimus.

Soon, the gun battle has once started up again. This time the Autobots were out number as well weaker in firepower. Side Burn watch as his older brother was shooting above the enemy than right at him. Usually Prowl had a great shot, he always hit on target.

"Prowl; what on Cybertron are you trying to do? We are trying to hit them," asked Side Burn.

"Just watch, Combustion Missiles!" yelled Prowl

Now the last bit of the cable came apart. Now ten tones of steel bars came crashing down on top of the Decepticons and Megatron, trapping them. It was great to see Megatron trying to get the heavy metal off him.

"There are more ways to skin a cat," said Prowl to his little brother.

"Good work Prowl, now lets get out of here before Megatron decides to go into round three," said Optimus going to his fire truck mode.

"Right behind ya, Optimus," said X-Brawn following their leader's lead

Quickly they left the scene of another transformer battle. After a while, Megatron finally got out of the pile of now, scrape metal. The Decepticons expect to see their leader angry as he always was after they were defeated by the Autobots. Not this time. He had a look of thinking pleasure, like the look on your face when you are thinking up something good. They thought Megatron had finally cracked or was whack on the head, but it was more likely that he crack.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" asked Mega Octane.

"Nothing, but I believe we under estimated him," said Megatron.

"Um, who sir? Optimus?" asked Armorhide.

"The police Autobot, I do believe I could find a use for someone like him," smiled Megatron.

The Decepticons looked at each other. They did not know what Megatron had plan, what they did know it wasn't going to be good.

**080**

"Man, that was so cool, big bro," said Side Burn.

"Yeah, we should have tape the looked of Megatron face when the pile of scrape fell on top of him," said X-Brawn almost breaking a circuit with laughter.

"Well, I'm going back on patrol. Care to join me?" Prowl asked, glancing towards his calm brother. After receiving a fix-up from Tai, he felt ready to track down and take names of some law-breaking criminals.

"Nah. I hear the sound of the trails calling my name," X-Brawn replied, grinning under his mask. "But don't worry, I'll go back to work once I've finished. You really need to take a break Prowl. All work and not play makes you dull."

Prowl frown as he watch his brothers leave. He didn't like being called dull. Sure, he was almost always on duty patrolling the city but that's what police cars do! They protect the people and keep the bad guys off the streets. He just wished his brothers or at least someone shared this belief.

"Maybe I am dull," Prowl said to himself as he drove on the streets. "But I'm a police car and there's never time to relax when criminals are on the street. Someone needs to be protecting the humans. But, would it really hurt if I actually took a break, just for a few minutes. It couldn't hurt. Right?"

**080**

"Sir, we spotting the pigeon," report Rotor.

Megatron was watching him through a computer monitor, as the two flying Decepticons followed Prowl overhead. Megatron was trying to figure out another way of capturing the Autobot. It was never a good idea to capture the Autobot with people watching. He didn't want to repeat the mistakes made the last time they tried to capture an Autobot.

"I want him capture now!" he called over the radio.

"Yes Megatron." As they continued to tail Prowl, keeping out of sight as much as possible. This had to go right. The slightest trouble and they were going to be nail to the wall. Once by Megatron, and again by Scourge. Some times, it just didn't pay to be a Con.

**080**

Prowl came cross a quite part of the city. There was not a car or person in sight. It had a creepy feeling to it. He ignored it. That was his worst mistake. A laser blast hit the road in front of him. He swerved and skidded to a halt horizontally across the freeway. More laser fire sounded around him, trying to hit him but none so much as came close. Then a large energon net was now on him. Prowl try to break free or transform but it was too small to move.

"Let me go!" he shouted as he started to fly in the sky.

"Not this time, Autobot," laugh Motor.

"It a serious crime to kidnapped an officer, you are in trouble," threaten Prowl.

"Man, I tired of hearing you talk, maybe this will shut you up," said Rotor.

Prowl felt a little peck on his hood, slowly he felt himself shut down. He tried to stay awake but what every Rotor gave him was too strong. He was out with in a few minutes.

**080**

In a cave in a secret location were no Autobots could him, Prowl was being held prisoner. Slowly, his optics were coming back on line. Looking around Prowl notice that he was chained down to the ground, sitting in his robot mode, unable to move and in a lot of pain. He looked around the cave and he could see everything in there. He was on a platform of some kind, pointed at him were four lasers. Prowl sighed and lowered his head, he was exhausted, he was low on energon, thanks to whatever Rotor drugged him with. It also gave him a monster of a headache.

There had to be a way to escape this Prowl thought. He couldn't let the Predacons and Decepticons get away with this. When he broke free, they would feel the full force of the law. That when Megatron walked into his point of view. Prowl's optics narrowed down on to the Predacon leader as he enjoyed watching the Autobots' misery.

"Ah I see that you have finally woke up, Autobot," said Megatron.

"You will never get away with this," said Prowl.

Megatron ignore him. He walked up to some type of machine connected to the lasers around Prowl. He knew that whatever the Predacon leader had plan for him it wasn't good.

"The Transmorpher, megacycles in the design, yet so worth it in the end," said Megatron.

"You know, if you are going to finish me, I have a favor to ask, shut up and get on with it," said Prowl.

Megatron laugh. "No, my dear Autobot. I hadn't even started with you yet,"

With that he flip on the machine. It started to glow an eerie purple. Then one by one, the lasers hit Prowl with a different beam of purple light. Each one hurting him worst then the one before it. Prowl felt like some thing was trying to take over and it was a losing battle for him.

What was Megatron trying to do with him? Prowl could feel little bits of his sanity being eat away. This stupid machine was doing something, something evil. Slowly, his metal armor was starting to change. It wiggled and moved under the lasers' beam. That wasn't what Prowl was the most focus on. It was his Spark. It was aching under the pain. While his circuitries were burning like the fires of a thousands Pits, his spark ache like…his was losing his own self/

That when he fell into the darkness.

**080**

Back at Autobot headquarters the warning alarm was going off again. Tai raced to the computer and began sorting out the incoming data. Optimus came into the room

"Tai what's going on?" he asked.

"The Predacons are attacking an oil rig in the Artic," replied the hologram.

"Who is the closest?" asked Optimus.

"The Build Team, but do you really want to send them in?" asked Tai.

"They should be ok,"

**080**

Snow fell gently from the sky, covering the desert below. Waves of snow loomed over the terrain, keeping an ever-watchful eye on the Artic cliff's occupants.

"Wow," HighTower commented, taking in a deep breath of the air. "It sure is cold up here."

"Really, you think," Grimlock added.

"Come on guys! This way!" Wedge's cheerful voice echoed through the high cliff pass. When his teammates made no move to follow, he called after them again only louder.

"Shh," HeavyLoad hissed. "We want to surprise them."

Wedge instantly covered his mouth then quietly motioned for his comrades to follow him. The team picked their way through rough terrain, following an invisible path towards their destination. They traveled for quite some time, resting only for a few moments before continuing.

"Look down there," he said pointing down.

There stood Slapper, Gas Skunk, and Darkscream. They were putting some barrels of oil out to a truck.

"Come on, let's go," said Wedge leading the charge.

They quickly head down the mountain. They blasted the Predacon away for the truck and sent them flying. Just as they thought this were going to get, tough, the three Predacons ran away.

"Now what was that about?" asked Grimlock

"I don't know, it really not like them to run off so easily," comment Wedge.

"Think something up?" question HighTower.

"Yeah, or we are stronger then we thought," said HeavyLoad.

Then they were blasted at. Quickly they jump out of the way of the missiles and were blow away by the explosion. Wedge looked around to see where their attacker was. Looking on a ledge of the oil rig. He was hard to see and was in the shadows, but Wedge could see a pair of blood red eyes stare back at them.

"What do you think are doing?" Wedge asked yelling and the strange transformer.

"I do believe causing your destruction, Autobots," He said it a familiar voice.

With that, he jump down and face the build team. The team was surprise of who the enemy was.

**080**

Hey, Optimus, have you seen Wedge?" asked Side Burn coming into the Autobots' HQ, "There a cave in on the GBS on the way to Detroit."

Optimus turn away with his conversation with Tai to the young Autobot. "No, but he should have reported in from his mission, now that I think of it,"

"Do you what me to contact them, sir?" asked Tai.

"Please do, Tai," said Optimus.

With that, the little hologram started typing at the computer. With in seconds, she brought up a bunch of static. It seems the Build Team's radio was off-line.

"Wonder what happen to them," said Optimus.

"Do you want me to go and find out, big guy," offered Side Burn.

"Yes, please do, I'll contact your brothers to meet you there," said Optimus.

"Wish me luck!" shouted Side Burn as he transformer and zoom out of the base.

"Optimus, I can't get a hold of Prowl, he not answering," said Tai.

"What is going on here?" asked Optimus, "Prowl always has his radio on, no matter what,"

"I don't know, Optimus, I kept trying," said Tai going back to the computer.

"Ok, keep at it," said Optimus, hoping for the better.

**080**

"Hey, bro, where is Prowl?" asked Side Burn joining up with X-Brawn.

"Don't have a clue, he hadn't answer over the radio or report back from his patrol" said X-Brawn.

"That is weird, he the most dependable out of the three of us," comment Side Burn.

"You got that right," said X-Brawn as the oil ridge came up in the distance.

**080**

"Megatron, the other two brothers are coming, just as you predicated," said a shadowy character.

"Yes, excellent, continue on with the plan and do not fail me," order Megatron over the radio.

"As you wish,"

**080**

"Man, where is everybody?" wondered Side Burn as the two brothers came to the ridge

"It's abandon," said X-Brawn.

Then the sound of moving metal was heard. They turned around to see HeavyLoad was pushing some scrape metal out of his way. He looked fairly injure from his cuts. The rest of his team was with him. They were in worst shape than him, because he had heavier armor. The two brothers quickly ran over and gave them aid. GrimLock was still awake, but Wedge and HighTower were off line.

"Man, what happen to you guys?" asked Side Burn.

"We were ambushed," said HeavyLoad lifting Wedge over his shoulder.

"By who, the whole Decepticon army," asked X-Brawn.

"I wish," said GrimLock with a sad look on his face.

"So?" asked Side Burn trying to get the bottom of this.

"You wouldn't believe us," said HeavyLoad.

"Try us," said X-Brawn.

Then there was a loud boom. Missiles had hit them where they were just standing. All of they scatted around the area. Side Burn and X-Brawn quickly got to their feet and ran to get cover to their already damage comrades. They pulled out their guns, ready to shoot at their attacker.

"Ha, just as always," laugh a voice from the darkness.

"You ever you are just get out of here, before you get blast away!" yelled Side Burn.

"That what you think, but I know you would never hurt me," said the voice.

Then a shadow moved in front of them, X- Brawn looked very careful at the enemy and try hard to figure him out. It sound like some he knew. The problem was that the voice sounded way too sinister, full of venom and hate to be anyone he knew.

"Alright, you Decepticon fool, show your self or prepare to eat laser," said Side Burn.

Again the enemy chuckle," Fine, just let said you won't believe it,"

Then came the worst shock in the Autobots brothers ever had.

**080**

"Optimus...come in," said a nervous voice over the airways of the Autobots' radio.

"GrimLock? Where are you and what going on?" asked Optimus.

"We are still and the oil rig, but we have a situation here," GrimLock reported.

"Like what?"

"You better see for yourself, sir," he said.

"I'll be right there," said Optimus.

**080**

With in three minutes, Optimus Prime had shown up at the area of the battle. He just knew something was wrong. It was just a feeling he had.

As he came over the hill, he saw the two Autobots brother standing in front of an unfamiliar transformer, who had his back to him. The Build Team was behind them. HeavyLoad and GrimLock were lifting up their fallen comrades and were trying to protect them from the threat. Quickly, Optimus drove down at top speeds. He knew that something was wrong by the looked on his allies' faces. They looked like they just had a major computer crash. He came on to the oil rig and transformed, and then ran over to join the others.

"What is going on here?" he asked X-Brawn.

"Prowl?" said X-Brawn in a really confuse and sad tone.

"Huh? X-Brawn, Side-Burn, what is going on here?" asked Optimus.

"Um, sir, we have a problem," said HeavyLoad pointed to the strange transformer in front of them.

Optimus turned to see what seems like Prowl standing in front of them, only it couldn't be. For one reason, Prowl was white and blue, this transformer was black and silver and didn't have Prowl's yellow optics but red ones, filled with such anger that no one Autobot could produce. This was not his close friend, it had to be and trap or an illusion. It just had to be.

"It an evil clone of Prowl, it has to been!" cried out Side Burn.

"Yeah, that can't be him, he wouldn't attack us," agree GrimLock.

The look-alike just laughed at them. It was one of those insanely evil laughs. "You fools, you can't see what in front of your plain optics," he said to them.

"Tai," called Optimus over the radio, "Do a scan for Prowl in the area?"

"Sir? Why do that?" asked Tai.

"Just do it, please,"

"All right, sir," she said.

With in three minutes, she had done a complete scan of the area.

"Sir, there seems to be something wrong with the scanner. It said that him is in front of you, but there is a Decepticon single right where he is standing," she said.

"Thank you, Tai," said Optimus.

"Sir is there something going on there?" asked Tai.

"Nothing that we can't handle, just get the space bridge ready," he order.

"Yes, sir"

"See, even your scanner can see what you don't," laughed Prowl.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" yelled Side Burn as he started to blast away at his older brother.

Prowl just did some quick jump out of the way. It was as if Side Burn's firepower was nothing. Then he drew out his laser gun and pointed right at Side Burn's chest. If you could see his face behind his faceplate, you could tell that he had a great big evil smirk on his face.

"You should be a little more careful next time, little brother," he said.

Just as he was about to fire, sending Side Burn to doom, a great surge of pain came over him. It was as if someone sent 1000 volts of electric thought his systems and now he was frying. He let go of his gun and fell to his knees in pain. It was like he was being hit again with Megatron's transmopher again, but ten times worst. His optic widen as he tried to with stand the pain.

"AAHH!" he screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"Prowl!" called his brothers running to his rescue.

Even in the pain, Prowl was seem under Megatron's control. So still being a heartless Decepticon, he reach for his gun. He brought it up in front of him and shot off a warning. He didn't want those dumb Autobots he called family to lay a hand on him.

Slowly, he got up to his feet and started to back away from the group. "Stay away from me, Autobots," he growled at them.

"Prowl, come on, we're family," said X-Brawn, trying to get a little closer, but Prowl back away.

"I don't think so, I am not part of a family of weak simple minded fools!" he yelled at them.

"Come on, Prowl, that not you talking, it is Megatron," said Optimus trying to talk some sense into him.

Prowl chuckle," No, you are wrong Optimus Prime, this is all me right here in front of you, not one bit of being control,"

"That is not true," said Side Burn.

"Afraid so, little brother, Megatron show me the light," said Prowl.

"Never! The Prowl I knew would never agree with Megatron over anything!" shouted X-Brawn.

"Yes, He show me that the own way to get true order in the world is under his rule," said Prowl making a weak fist, "Joining him is the only way to see my dream of order through out the universe,"

"Megatron has brain washed you, Prowl," plead Side Burn.

"You are a fool, Side Burn," he said before he turned to Optimus, "You were lucky this time, Prime but next time I will be victorious!"

With that he transformed into his vehicle mode and zoomed off. He had to report to Megatron and get as far away from those Autobots. The five remaining Autobots stood there, sad as their dear friend drive away.

**080**

At Predacons and Decepticons' headquarter, everyone was waiting in the throne room. They knew that their newest member has failed his first mission, to destroy the Autobot brothers and Optimus Prime. Scourge could wait to see the former Autobot and what he would do in front of an angry Megatron. The only problem was that Megatron didn't look at all mad. He had this deep thought look on his face. Scourge felt that was either a bad thing or that Megatron was thinking up a way to punish Prowl.

"See, Lord Megatron, reprogramming that Autobots was a waste of time and energon," said Scourge.

"Shut up, Scourge," order Megatron banging his fist against the armrest.

Everyone in the room jumped at this. It wasn't a pleasant thing to see him anger, and now it was one of those times.

"Sir for once I agree with Scourge, the Autobot is just a waste of circuits and metal," said Skybyte in a rare agreement with the Decepticon leader.

"You have little faith, Skybyte, all that needs to be done is get rid of is those brothers of his," said Megatron, "They are the only ones to stop,"

"How so?" asked Skybyte.

"His spark was not affect by the reprogramming, so that is why he stop in his track," Megatron explained.

"I still think he is a waste of wires," mumble Scourge under his breath.

"Oh I am," said a voice behind them.

The group of transformer turned round to see Prowl coming behind him. Scourge was surprise to see that he had the guts to show back so soon. Prowl walked over to the group and bowed in front of Megatron.

"I see that you decide to join us, at last," grumble Scourge.

"And why would you think that?" asked Prowl with a little venom in his tone of voice.

"Seeing that you fail your first mission might cause that thought to cross my mind," said Scourge.

"Well, it made a short trip then," said Prowl.

Scourge stood up and made his hands into fist. He wasn't going to let this...Autobot come in here and insult him. He was more powerful then this piece of metal. He didn't care if this was Megatron's plan, this bot was going to get a fist in the face. Prowl stood up as well, face to face with the Decepticon leader. Every Predacons and Decepticons step back from this fight, not wanting to get in the middle of it. Megatron seem to enjoy this conflict. Seeing the two fighting might encourage the rest of them to do better against the Autobots.

"Enough!" He yelled at the two before they ripped each other spark out.

The two exchanges long glares at each other before they return to kneeling in front of Megatron. They would have to continue their "talk" after he was done with them. Scourge could wait until then. He just see himself ripping the Autobot's spark with his bare hands. This image brought a smile behind his faceplate.

"Now that we are done with this, lets think of what we are going to do about the Autobots?" asked Megatron, knowing that someone must have a brain inside their tin heads.

"May, I suggest something," said Prowl as a evil grin was hidden behind his faceplate.

**080**

After their last meeting with Prowl, Side Burn had been trying to think up way to bring him back. From potholes to taffy, he suggested them. The others just shook their heads in disgust, some couldn't believe that Prowl, the most honorable of them all, would turn Decepticon on them. X-Brawn knew that Megatron had done some thing to his little brother. There was no way he was going to stand for this outrage. One way or the other he would get him back.

"Ok I have another plan," said Side Burn.

"Please no, not another one," signed X-Brawn.

"Ok, picture this," said Side Burn, "During one of Megatron's power raids, we get Prowl away from the area and on a red X. There we use a giant magnet to bring him back to the base, There Tai can fix the problem. After that done, we will have good old Prowl back with us." He finished.

"That is... one of the most insane plans you came up with yet!" shouted Rapid Run.

"Well. I would like you to come up with something better!" yelled Side Burn to the giant Autobot.

"Guys, will you calm down," said Tai trying to stay herself calm.

Side Burn scowled and turned around folding his arms, intending to ignore whatever else the others said, but he couldn't just turn his audio sensors off right now, the situation was too much of a problem. X-Brawn looked at his little brother and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, little brother. We are going to get him back and make Megatron pay," said X-Brawn as he tried to make Side Burn feel better.

"What we need to figure out is how we can help Prowl rekindle his Autobot spark," Tai told them.

"Exactly how are we supposed to do that?" asked Midnight Express. "We can't even get close to him."

"I know that," Tai informed him. "But we can at least try."

"Tai's right," Optimus informed him. "The question is how do we get hold of him?"

Just then, a familiar voice came over the screen. Koji's face appear on the Autobots' video screen with an annoy look on his face. It seems that Prowl was suppose to pick him up from school haft-hour ago. He knew that Prowl was never later for anything, so he use his communicator to contact the Autobots' base.

"Hey Optimus, What's up? Prowl was suppose to met here half-hour ago," he asked.

"Koji, there something we have to tell you, Prowl has been..." said Optimus but was interrupt by a familiar sounding engine on Koji's side.

"Oh, never Optimus, here he comes now," said Koji.

"No! Wait!" shouted Optimus just as Koji shut off the com-link.

"This is not good, no good can come of this!" shouted Side Burn.

"Quick, lets get to Koji's location and stop him," said X-Brawn as he transform and zoom out of the base.

**080**

"Skid-Z! Where are you?" shouted Tow-Line and he drove the desert getting sand up his tail-pipe.

"Got to win, got to win, got to win," chanted Skid-Z as he quickly zoom pass Tow-Line.

"Get back here you idiot, we weren't racing!" he yelled.

"Got to win!" shouted Skid-Z as he drove into a near by cave.

The two were team up by Tai to located a strange signal. Now Tow- Line was force to work with a racing brat. This was not one of his better days.

"Hey, lookie what I found," called Skid-Z from inside the cave.

"It better be good," grumble Tow-Line and he drove in and transformer.

He gasped in shocked that right in front of them was Megatron's Transmorpher. Of course, they didn't know it was, this was just purely luck.

Wow, pretty button," said Skid-Z about to push one.

"No! you don't!" shouted Tow-Line as he tackle his partner to the ground.

"Why? What could it do?" the young Autobots asked.

"Shees, I'll race you to contact the base,' he grumble trying to get his mind off the button.

"Got to win," said Skid-Z as he turned on his radio.

**080**

"Hey, Prowl," what kept you so long?" asked Koji as he climbed into Prowl front sit.

"Ran to some Decepticons, had to teach them a lesson," said Prowl trying to sound normal.

"What is with the black paint job?" asked Koji seeing that Prowl was painted black and not his police car white.

"They were at a construction site, got paint all over me," said Prowl quickly not wanting to get himself away.

Just then, the Global Space Bridge opened up in front of them. Out of it came X-Brawn and Side Burn, with Optimus behind them. Prowl was kind of in a panic mode right now, but they won't attack him. He still their brother, and beside he had the kid.

"Prowl, let Koji go," order Optimus.

"Huh? What going on Prowl?" asked Koji as he tried to open the door, but found them locked. "What!"

"Not this time, Prime," said Prowl as he turned around and speed off the other way.

"Get back here!" yelled Side Burn as he chased after his older brother.

Then laser fire came down front the sky. Side Burn skidded all over the place until he came to a stop. Up in the sky were Motor and Rotor, and coming a head of them was the rest of the decepti-scums. The three Autobots transform and got out their weapons. This was just a diversion so Prowl could get away. Like that was going to happen.

"Tai get the Spychangers out here," order Optimus, "We have to go after Prowl."

"Right away" she said.

The Space bridge open up and out came the Spychangers. While they kept the Decepticons busy, Optimus and the Autobot brothers quickly trailed after Prowl. They were able to keep track of the two with Koji's communicator he had with them

Prowl quickly sped through the city until he found himself in a desert. The human was yelling the entire time. Right, now he should just kill him now. But, no, it wasn't right.

"Can you shut up, kid!" he shouted as he came to a stop.

"Why are you doing this, Prowl" demand Koji.

Prowl transform and the kid fell to the ground. The former Autobot just glared at him and said nothing. Now, he just had to wait.

Optimus and the two Autobot brothers quickly head at him and transformed. They weren't going to leave without Koji and Prowl, back to normal.

"Prowl, what do you think you are doing?" yelled Side Burn," You would never hurt Koji!"

Prowl chuckle," Don't you see, that weak brother of yours is dead. I am what remains. I'm stronger, faster and smarter then he ever was."

"Never, that Prowl is still in there," said X-Brawn

"Prowl, this is between us, let Koji go," said Optimus.

"I don't think so, Prime," said Prowl, "You'll have to fight me to get him back."

There seems to be no other choice in the matter. It looked like Optimus was going to have fight one of his friends. It just was the only way to get Koji out of here safe and sound. The three Autobots started to carefully walk towards Prowl. Grinning behind his face plate, Prowl reach for something on his side and push a button.

Suddenly, four large metal poles popped from out of the ground. They were charging with electric and jumped between the poles. Side Burn change forward towards his brother only to be sent crashing back by an invisible wall. They fell straight in a trap.

"Optimus!" shouted Koji then glared up to Prowl, "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing…yet," chuckle as he glared down at the small human, "We just have wait for the other guest to show up.

**080**

Tai was watching this battle back at Autobot HQ. This couldn't be happing, not at all. The Decepticons had mange to combine into Ruination, so she sent in the Bullet Trains. Now, Optimus, X-Brawn and Side Burn were in trouble. She couldn't send in the Build Team yet because Wedge and HighTower were still being repaired. Tow-Line and Skid-Z hadn't called in from their mission in discovering that strange signal, so they were out of it.

"This is bad, just bad," she mumbled to herself as she tried to figure out how she could help.

"Hey Tai!"

The hologram turned around to see Sideways entering the room. This was just the thing she need. Maybe it was a good thing that Optimus said he could stay here on Earth as long as he didn't cause anymore trouble for the police. If there was any moment they need his fast moves, this was it.

"Sideways, get you aft over here!" shouted Tai.

Sideways' optics just widen at her out burst, "Whoa. Slow down Hologirl, where the…"

"I don't have time for this! You are helping us now!" roared Tai.

Right then, Sideways would have faced Unicron then Tai. Something was really making her mad. Nodding his head in agreement, he walked up to the control panel and saw what was going on.

"Look, all you have to do it get Koji away from Prowl. Nothing more, nothing less," explain Tai.

"Fine, but isn't Prowl the good guy?" asked Sideways.

"JUST GET KOJI!" shouted Tai. She didn't have the time to explain the whole story. It was either Sideways or Ultra Magnus and Magnus would just get into a fight.

Meekly, Sideways nodded his head towards the very angry hologram. Quickly, he transformed and drove towards the GSB. Tai finally took some deep breaths and turned back to her work.

"Man, I wonder if they program her with PMS," thought Sideways.

"I heard that!" called out Tai.

Suddenly, Tow-Line and Skid-Z's faces showed on the screen. They hadn't be able to make contact because Tai had all the lines tied up. She wasn't sure if she was happy or anger to see their faces.

"What going on, you two?" she asked.

'We don't know, little lady," said Tow-Line, "We were hoping you could."

**080**

Optimus touched the invisible wall. It was all made from strong electric currents. They needed some things to disrupt it. Times would also be nice right about now as well. He could only hope that Tai was bring in some back really soon.

"So, tell me Prime. How does it feel like being inside a cage?" asked Prowl as he stood in front on Autobots.

"You have to snap out of it Prowl! You know that this is wrong!" shouted X-Brawn.

"Then how come it feels so right," chuckle Prowl as he looked towards his brothers.

"Please Prowl, you just have to listen. Megatron did something to you. He screwed you up. You're not thinking right," plead Side Burn.

Prowl just scoffed at them, "I told you this before. Megatron open my optics to the truth, the truth Optimus has been hiding."

"What would be the truth I was hiding, Prowl?" asked Optimus.

"That he is the evil force in the universe! I been a sucker for that lie for too many breems, but now I see the truth before my optics,"

This was getting worst. Optimus knew the longer Prowl stand like this, the harder it would be to turn him back. Of all the things Megatron had tried, this was the one of the worst by far. To change an Autobot's program while still activate. Only that huge lizard would do that.

Koji just sat on the ground, far away from where Prowl had caught Optimus and the others. There was nothing he could do. The Space Bridge was too far to get. Prowl would be able to catch him and in his current state he would hurt him. Plus, he couldn't leave his friends in their time of need. There had to be something to snap Prowl out of this. Anything would do right now before it got too late.

"Please Prowl," said Optimus, "This goes against everything you stand for. You know what you are doing is wrong, against the law. You have endanger human lives, one happens to be a close friend of your. You almost killed your own Autobot comrades and attack your brothers."

Prowl just glared at the Autobot leader, "So?"

"So! So! Prowl snap out of it!" roared Side Burn as he ran forward towards Prowl. Just as he got between two posts, he was bounce back into X-Brawn.

Prowl just roared with laugher as he stood there watching his brother's pitiful attempts at escape. There was no way that they would be able to escape this one. All the Autobots were either out of the way, busy with the Decepticons or just won't care. He had plan this too careful for it to fail. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing.

"Prowl, I can get rid of the evil inside you. You just have to let us out," said Optimus, hoping to convince Prowl.

Prowl just scoffed off Optimus' offer, "Why should I? I am more powerful then I ever was. I am a better Transformer thanks to Megatron,"

"Are you listening to yourself, little brother? Megatron had warped you," said X-Brawn

Just then, a large shadow appeared from the sky and covered the whole area. Looking up, they spotted Megatron coming into the area with the Predacons and Decepticons right behind him. It seems from the condition Scourge and the Decepticons were in they had some problems with the Spy Changers. Megatron landed on the ground and just looked at see his greatest foe trap like a rat.

"Hahahahaha, now I finally have you were I want you Prime," laugh Megatron.

"You are never going to get away with this Megatron," stated Optimus, as he looked hard down on his hated foe.

"That what you think, Prime," laugh Megatron, "I finally have you where I want you and all it took was just to turned one of your own men against you."

"This is low, even for you, Mega-dork," hissed out Side Burn.

Suddenly, their bodies were shocked with volts of electric. Megatron laugh as he from his finger fro m the control device and watch as his foes dealt with the pain. This was quite enjoyable. His final victory over Prime was now at hand.

"No, this can't be happening?" whimper Koji as he looked on as his watch his friends cried out in pain and Prowl just laughing at him. What had Megatron done to him?

"Koji, over here," hissed a voice from behind.

The kids turned around to see Sideways crawling towards him. The thief had to stay low to the ground so that the Predacons and Decepticons wouldn't see him. Slowly, he finally made it to Koji's side.

"Ok, Tai, I am bring Koji in," whisper Sideways into his comlink.

_"Great, but I have other plans,"_

"What other plans?" whisper Sideways with a hash voice. This was news to him.

"_I want you to have Prowl follow you two into the Space Bridge and head towards were Tow-Line and Skid-Z are located,"_

"What? How am I going to do that?" asked Sideways.

_"I am sure you can figure something out,"_ chuckle Tai as she off the connection.

Sideways frown as look around the area. There was only one plan for this action, Plan Sigma 6. He only hope that it would work this time around.

"Get ready to move fast Koji," whisper Sideways as he pulled out his gun

"What are you going to do?" asked Koji.

"Something you should never try at home, kid," he mumbled as he stood up on his feet and shot at the Predacons and Decepticons, "Hey Ugly! Over here! Come and get me! Your mothers slept with a water heater!"

Optimus looked up to see Sideways waving at them and yelling. Koji was right there beside. Want in the name of Primus was he thinking? He was going to get Koji killed this way. Megatron frown at Sideways as he remembered the fast one he had pulled on him. No one made a fool of him.

"Prowl, take care of him and of the human," order Megatron.

"At once, Lord Megatron," respond Prowl with a bow. Quickly he transformed and roared towards Sideways direction.

"I think I am going to be sick," moaned Side Burn as he listened to that. He could never imagine Prowl saying that in a millions years.

Now that he had gotten Prowl attention, Sideways quickly transformed and Koji hopped on the back. Holding on tight, the two blazed the trail towards the Space Bridge with a very easily pissed off more then usually Prowl right behind them.

"Open the stupid Bridge, Tai!" shouted Sideways as he tried to dodge Prowl's attack. Sand was not great for driving in.

"Come back here!" roared Prowl.

The entrance to the bridge opened right in front of them. Sideways quickly dove inside it with Prowl right behind him. Now all they had to hope was that Tai knew what she was doing. If she didn't, they were pretty much doom on the spot

"Ha, that fool is doom!" laugh Megatron.

"Megatron, it best if we destroy them now before the rest of the Autobots show up," suggest Scourge. He was getting sick of all this waiting and he knew somehow Megatron would just screw this up.

"Just wait, Scourge," chuckle Megatron, "We'll get to the main point soon enough."

"That what you think!"

Rail Racer and the Spy Changers quickly came into the area. They were finish with the Decepticons quite yet. Now, with Koji out of the area, they could get down to business. No one gets away with corrupting their friend. Megatron growled to see them enter the area.

"Attack!" he roared as he launch a fireball towards Rail Racer. He didn't want Prime to be free quite yet.

**080**

"AHAHAHAHA!" screamed Sideways and Koji as they drove down the Space Bridge

This was not one of Sideways' best moments. He was use to Prowl chasing him at top speeds. It just the police car never use to shot at him or yelling things like he was going to ripped off his head and give it to Megatron. This was not the best thing in the world.

"He is gaining!" shouted Koji.

"Yeah, I notice!" respond Sideways as he saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel and this time he wasn't dying, "Hold on tight, Koji!"

The two of them screamed as they jumped out of the Space Bridge and landed into another desert. Sideways mumbled to himself as more sand enter his tail pipes, but he soon forgot it when Prowl came behind him.

"You are doom, Autobot!" roared Prowl.

"That what you said fifteen minutes ago, Prowly!" shouted Sideways as he spotted where he was suppose to met Tow-Line and Skid-Z.

There waiting for him were the two Autobots. They were standing by the entrenched of some cave. Tow-Line had his rope ready for when Prowl was going to be coming by. This was going to be tough.

"Get ready to jump!" shouted Sideways to Koji.

The next thing Koji knew was he was flying off Sideways as the red and blue motorcycle transformed. He was quickly caught and was place off to the side. Now it was the three Autobots against one Prowl, who was on a rampage.

"Ok, let's get this party started!" shouted Skid-Z

"Wrecker Hook!" shouted Tow-Line as he launch his hook towards Prowl. It caught and warped around the police car.

"What are you doing?" demand Prowl as he transformed but still found himself trapped.

"Dog pile on Prowl!" called out Sideways.

Koji just watch on in disbelief as the three Autobots jumped and land on top of Prowl. He really hope they knew what they were doing.

"Let me go!"

"Don't worry little man, we'll get you to normal,"

"Stop moving!"

"Ouch! Don't make me hurt you Prowl!"

"A little more should do it!"

"Tighten it up!"

"Stop this at once!"

"Done!" shouted Skid-Z as they stepped back from their work.

With a little maneuvering and a lot of luck, they were able to hog tie Prowl with Tow-Line's rope. They warped all around his arms and legs to make sure there wouldn't be any more kicking or punching while they had to get Prowl back to normal.

"Now, that wasn't too bad, was it little man?" asked Tow-Line as he held tight to the rope.

"Once I get free I shall destroy you all!" roared Prowl as he tried break free.

"Now, let's get him back to normal," said Sideways, "I just want the plain old law crazy Prowl back again."

"Ditto," agree Tow-Line and Skid-Z.

So, with the combine power of the three Autobots, they were able to dragged Prowl inside the cave, kicking and screaming. There waiting for them was the Transmorpher. This was going to change him back and it was all thanks to Tai. She was able to change the programming so it would be able to fix Prowl up.

While Tow-Line and Sideways struggle to get Prowl into the middle, Skid-Z and Koji were fast at work trying to bring the machine on-line. The lights were starting to go on and it was humming. Koji wasn't really sure if this was going to work. While, he trust these guys to do the job, it was just…it was these guys. Had it been like that Spy Changers or the Bullet Trains, sure he would have more confidence. But it was Tow-Line, who pretty much would tow everyone, no matter what, Skid-Z just couldn't help race everyone and everything and last but not least Sideways. This new member of the Autobots was just a few notches close to being like Ultra Magnus.

"Ok, guys the machine is up and running!" shouted Koji.

"Great, we'll just step out of the way and hold the rope steady," called back Tow-Line.

"Let me go, Autobots!" shouted Prowl

"After we get you back to normal," said Sideways, "Ok, hit him!"

Skid-Z flipped the switch and the four lasers started to charger themselves up. Just instead of purple light, it was a silver color light was building up. Prowl's red optics widen at the sight of them and tried even hard to escape. Then the lasers let it ripped. Prowl screamed as one by one the lasers hit him with their silver light. Everyone cover their eyes and optics. It was so hard to look in the middle because of the bright light. Finally it seem to have dimmed away. Now, in the middle of the Transmorpher was the old looking Prowl.

"Is he back to normal?" asked Koji.

"I don't know, little man," answer Tow-Line as he loosed some of his rope, "Prowl, are you ok?"

"Huh? What?…why am I tied up? What going on here?" moaned Prowl as he started to wake up.

"Really long story Prowl," sigh Sideways as he was glad to see he was back to normal, "But we have to get back and save Optimus and your brothers."

"Why? What happen and why do I have this huge headache?" asked Prowl as he removed Tow-Line's rope from around himself.

"Ah…you would believe that you trapped them for Megatron," said Skid-Z.

"WHAT!"

**080**

Back in the desert, the Autobots were getting their afts beaten. Having face the Decepticons early, Rail Racer still had injures and didn't have enough time to recover and the same with the Spy Changers. They were also having to go against Megatron and the rest of the Predacons. With Optimus, the Autobots brothers and Build Team out of commission, it was all up to them.

"Agur, is it me or are they harder to take down then usual," hissed REV as he tried to stand up from Darkscream's last attack.

"It not, we are all worn down," respond Hot Shot to his teammate, "We need back up."

"When Ultra Magnus when you need him," mumbles Mirage.

"Well, at least things couldn't get any worst," said Ironhide as he tried to look on the bright side.

"Ahahaha!" shouted the Bullet Trains as they separated and felled to the ground.

"You just had to say that, didn't you," hissed WARS.

"Ha, I shall finally be victories!" laugh Megatron as what seem to be the Autobots' last line of defense fall before him.

There had to be way to win this. X-Brawn banged his fists against the electrical wall. They had to get out of here. If he and Side Burn could escape and super charger then they would able to send Megatron and his goon squad packing. They just couldn't. This trap they were suck in was hard to get out. They couldn't even come into contact with the metal poles without getting serious shock. This couldn't happen.

"Come on! You can beat them!" cheered Side Burn, trying to keep their hopes up.

"You will never beat the Autobots, Megatron," said Optimus harshly towards the Predacon leader.

"Ha, you would like to think that," laugh Megatron as turned to the fallen Bullet Trains and Spy Changers, "Kill them!"

A blast came from behind them and hit Megatron squared in the back. The Predacon growled and turned around to see you who it was. There standing on one of the sand dunes was Prowl with his weapon pointed right towards them.

"You aren't going to being killing anyone today, Megatron," stated Prowl.

"What? How is this possible? I thought you had him under your control Megatron?" asked Skybyte.

Skid-Z, Tow-Line and Sideways appear behind Prowl with a smug look on their faces. "You know you really shouldn't leave important equipment around. Someone might break it," chuckle Skid-Z as he toss a piece of the Transmorpher and it landed right at the Predacon's feet.

"So, you found the Transmorpher," growled Megatron, "Makes no difference, victory it mine!"

"That what you think! Prowl SUPER-CHARGE!" The Autobot's body became encompassed with light as his power surfaced. The energy was so intense it even changed the coloring on his metal exterior, "Now you are going to feel the full force of the law!"

"Ha, like four Autobots are going to…" started Scourge when they all heard this huge crushing sound behind them. The Decepticons and Predacons turned around to see Landfill coming behind them and boy was he looking pissed off.

"I am too late to join the party," he said as he cracked his fists.

"Just in time," moaned Railspike.

"Ah, we still overpower you," said Skybyte. He was getting nervous. There was this feeling of great loathing coming.

"Enough! Attack!" roared Megatron as he had enough of this talking.

The battle was starting up again. This time, the Autobots were fighting more harder then ever before. Landfill was taking on Ruination by himself while the Bullet Trains were standing to the side keeping their optics out for any cheap tricks. The Spy Changers were taking out the Predacons. Even with their injures, they were enough to take them out. Scourge was about to go against Prowl, but Sideways had dive bomb him. The motorcycle still hadn't forgiven the Decepticon for kidnapping his friends.

This left Prowl to take on Megatron. While, the police car would take him on with his brothers right now he wanted to do it by himself. This giant tyrant had made him attack his friends, his family and go against everything he stood for. Now Megatron was going to pay.

"You aren't going to get away with this!" shouted Prowl as he hit Megatron square in the chest with his Combustion Missiles.

While all this was going on, Tow-Line and Skid-Z ran over to where Optimus and the Autobots brothers were being held. They had to get them out and join in the fray. The others could only hold up for so long.

"Ok, do you have any bright ideas?" asked Skid-Z.

'Just one, little man," answer Tow-Line as he grabbed a hold of his hook, "Wrecker Hook!"

The rope warped itself around one of the four metals poles tight. The electrical current ran through it and started to shock Tow-Line. He just stomached the pain as he started to pull on the rope. Skid-Z grabbed a hold on the rope and helped him out.

"Just a little hard," urged Optimus.

"Come on! You have almost have it!" shouted X-Brawn.

"Agur!" cried out Tow-Line as he and Skid-Z finally pulled out the metal pole from the ground. The walls started to short circuits and disappear. They were free.

"No!" shouted Megatron to see his prefect day was falling apart.

"Great work, Skid-Z, Tow-Line," said Optimus.

The two of them gave him weak thumbs up before falling to the ground. It was just such a hard day. They both desver a nice long rest after what they been through today.

"You know Optimus, I know its not right to seek revenge," said Side Burn, "Do you think we should just turn the other fender, maybe cut these jerks a break?"

"What do you think, X-Brawn?" asked Optimus.

X-Brawn just cracked his knuckles, "I say we should teach them a quick lesson about what we do to creeps that mess with an Autobot.

"Works for me, Bro!" cheered Side Burn, "Side Burn, SUPER-CHARGE!"

"X-Brawn, SUPER-CHARGE!"

The two brothers ran over to where Prowl was fighting Megatron. Prowl just grinned behind his faceplate to see his brothers and Optimus was finally free from the trap he placed them in. Now, it was major pay back time.

"You are going to pay for what you did, Megatron" hissed X-Brawn.

"You mess with one of the Autobots Brother," respond Prowl.

"You mess with all three ofthe Autobot Brothers, Exhaust Backfire!" shouted Side Burn.

"Bronco Blaster!"

"Combustion Missiles!"

Megatron moaned as he was hit by all three attacks at full force. This plan had final. Now, it was time to escape. Transforming into his dragon mode, the Predacon took to the air.

"You won't be so lucky next time, Prime!" he shouted, "Retreat!"

The Autobots just stood there as they watch the Predacons and Decepticons leave the area. It was finally over, the nightmare was finally over.

"Are you ok, Prowl?" asked Optimus as the brothers returned to normal.

"I am fine, Optimus," said Prowl in a depress tone, "I am just so sorry for what I have done or say while being under Megatron's control. I just had no will and couldn't help myself. I will understand if you want to sent me back to Cybertron. I deserve it."

"Prowl, I not going to sent you back to Cybertron. I would never do that," said Optimus with a smile.

"It wasn't your fault," said X-Brawn as he put his arm around his little brother's shoulder, "We would never hold this whole mess against you."

"Yeah, we are just glad you are back," said Crosswise.

Prowl looked around at all his friends and family. He realize how lucky he was to have teammates that truly care about him. They almost lose the war, just to get him back. He must to be the luckiest Autobot in the universe to know them.

"Beside, what would we do with out you?" said X-Brawn.

"Primus know we would actually have fun," chuckle Side Burn.

"What? I have be fun!" shouted Prowl as he tried to hit his brother in the head.

"Only when the Pit freezes over!" shouted Side Burn as he quickly transformed with Prowl fast on his tail.

Things were finally back to normal. If they would only stay that way for a while.

**080**

In the ancient city of Pompeii, human archeologists were digging. They were on the volcano edge in search for the mystery. In their studies, there had be legends of tales of a mystical force that rest within the once great city's wall. Three beings were say to be the gods themselves. Now, these two humans were close to finding the answer.

"You have anything yet, Harry!"

"Nothing, Sara!" he called out to his female counterpart as they dug around in the dirt, "Are you such this is the place?"

"Yes, all our notes points to this place," said Sara as she wipe her hands clean.

"I only hope," he said, "It is because of this we were the laughing stock at the university."

Sara walked over and patted Harry on the back and smile, "Don't worry, they are here."

Harry just shook his head at her as they continue with the dig. An hour past them by, and the sun was starting to set on another day of failure. Each day was like this, and they weren't get any closer to their find. Harry had almost given up on it, but Sara wouldn't let him quit. She knew that something was here.

"I just don't understand why you are so focus to find out if the story is real or not," said Harry.

Suddenly, the ground started to cracked under their very feet. It spilt open and the two humans scream as they felled inside the hole in the ground. Lucky for them, it was only a short fall and the ground was soft. Sara was the first to get back on to her feet. Grabbing a hold of her flashlight, she started to shine around the area.

"Harry…get up," she gasped as she couldn't believe of what was in front of her.

"Sara…What just happen?' moaned Harry.

"Harry, look," said Sara as a smile came across her face.

He looked up and saw what she was so happy to see. This had to be the find of the millennium. What they didn't know is that this was only the start of the battle of the millennium.

**TO BE CONTINUE…**


End file.
